i. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to methods and devices for minimally invasive therapeutic, diagnostic, or surgical procedures and, more particularly, to magnetic guidance systems for use in minimally invasive procedures.
ii. Description of the Related Art
In a minimally invasive therapeutic, diagnostic, and surgical procedures, such as laparoscopic surgery, a surgeon may place one or more small ports into a patient's abdomen to gain access into the abdominal cavity of the patient. A surgeon may use, for example, a port for insufflating the abdominal cavity to create space, a port for introducing a laparoscope for viewing, and a number of other ports for introducing surgical instruments for operating on tissue. Other minimally invasive procedures include natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery (NOTES) wherein surgical instruments and viewing devices are introduced into a patient's body through, for example, the mouth, nose, or rectum. The benefits of minimally invasive procedures compared to open surgery procedures for treating certain types of wounds and diseases are now well-known to include faster recovery time and less pain for the patient, better outcomes, and lower overall costs.
Magnetic anchoring and guidance systems (MAGS) have been developed for use in minimally invasive procedures. MAGS include an internal device attached in some manner to a surgical instrument, laparoscope or other camera or viewing device, and an external hand held device for controlling the movement of the internal device. Each of the external and internal devices has magnets which are magnetically coupled to each other across, for example, a patient's abdominal wall. In the current systems, the external magnet may be adjusted by varying the height of the external magnet.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.